SSSYAORANSAKURA IN LOVE
by Shintai
Summary: last day of graduation and Li wants to express his feelings to sakura will he confess and suceed to find out the plot read my story


S+S = SYAORAN+SAKURA IN LOVE  
  
Graduation  
  
"Class, every person at Readington High School will miss you dearly. You are all in  
  
our hearts. Thank you, we hope to see you at the Festival, and enjoy your graduation  
  
tomorrow." Terada-sensei sniffed as his voice quieted and the intercom went off. This  
  
was their final year. The class of 2008 was finally graduating from High school.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
This was really the end of playing games, then end of seeing her best friends and  
  
family. She would move on, become a professional at something and make tons of  
  
money after college, and never have time for fun again. At least the festival was that  
  
night, and she would be with all her friends.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and laid her head on her desk. Syaoran stared at Sakura from  
  
behind. He rested his head in his hand as she brushed her fingers through her short  
  
brown hair. She had always worn her hair in those two cute little ponytails on either  
  
side. It was kind of like a trademark. But to Syaoran, that wasn't the best thing about  
  
Sakura.  
  
No, the best thing was that she never gave up; she never surrendered, even in the  
  
worst times. When Meilin had moved back to Hong Kong to attend her last year of high  
  
school with her friend Sasha, Sakura was so sad, but she didn't even really like Meilin  
  
that much. She was so sweet.  
  
"How could someone be so... so perfect..." Syaoran whispered under his breath.  
  
Sakura turned around and he bolted upright, his face turning a light shade of red, he had  
  
become more immune to seeing Sakura. She smiled at him and said,  
  
"Syaoran, are you going to the festival tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura." came his response. He force his lips to curve up and smiled.  
  
"I just can't wait. Tomoyo made me the most beautiful kimono to wear to the  
  
festival." she said and smiled back.  
  
"Oh wow. I'm sure you'll look very nice in it. Can I meet you there during the  
  
fireworks?" Syaoran blushed a little more now.  
  
Sakura felt her face turning red, and hated herself for it.  
  
"S-s-sure, Syaoran." she stuttered.  
  
"Great, so I'll see ya then." Syaoran pick up his books as the bell rang. He watched  
  
Sakura exit the room, her black skirt and blazer swaying with her every movement.  
  
It was around 7:00, and 10:00 was the time that fire started. Tomoyo and Sakura ran  
  
around like little kids again, hugging their old friends and their new ones, in hopes that  
  
they would see each other again some day. He smiled. She was so great, always putting  
  
other first, never thinking about herself. He had to tell her tonight. He wouldn't ever be  
  
able to tell her again. He'd never she her again if he didn't tell her. So he waited.  
  
Yamazaki joined him after about 20 minutes. Eriol followed.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, have you told Sakura yet?" Yamazaki questioned.  
  
"No, not yet. Shut up about it, got it Yamazaki?" Syaoran glared at his dark haired  
  
friend. Eriol blinked. "Tell Sakura what?"  
  
"That he lov- oops..."  
  
"You love Sakura, and you haven't told her yet?" Eriol burst out. People paused  
  
around him and stared. "Heheh..." he laughed. Everyone went back to their activities.  
  
"Shut up. I'm going to tell her when the fire works take place. That's in about an hour,  
  
till then, we need to find Tomoyo." Chelsea and Tomoyo walked up to their boyfriends.  
  
Chelsea hugged Yamazaki.  
  
Tomoyo said hi to Eriol and he responded back. Then she walked up to Syaoran.  
  
"Li, what are you doing? You had better tell Sakura that you love her soon."  
  
"Fireworks, Tomoyo, fireworks..."  
  
"Ohhh, looking for romance..." Tomoyo winked.  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"Let me ask you something, Eriol, how did you confess that you loved Tomoyo?"  
  
"I just asked her to come over my house one day, and then I told her while we were  
  
watching movies. She told me she felt the same and well, here we are!" Eriol exclaimed,  
  
acting like it was easy as pie.  
  
Tomoyo whispered in Syaoran's ear. "Sakura looks so beautiful in her kimono, you could  
  
tell her that to get started," she giggled. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo." He looked over towards a game booth where Sakura and Rika  
  
were trying to capture a fish with paddles. He would be able to do it.  
  
~*~  
  
At the booth...  
  
Sakura laughed as she caught a fish and it flopped away. Rika looked up over to  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran has been staring at you for 5 minutes now. Isn't that weird?" Sakura  
  
blushed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm. Yeah, that's uh, weird." she stuttered. 'Syaoran...' she thought.  
  
'Why do I keep on thinking of you? I know that you're thinking of me...'  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's gaze was broken by Eriol. "Come on, lover-boy, we gotta get you to the  
  
nearest heart ache hotel. Let's just hope it's not too late." he joked as he and Tomoyo  
  
rushed the rest of them to a food booth before the fireworks.  
  
"Fireworks in five minutes... Syaoran, are you ready?" Yamazaki grinned oddly.  
  
Syaoran shivered.  
  
"Ummm... yeah, I'm ready. I just hope she feels the same."  
  
Tomoyo winked.  
  
"Trust me, Syaoran, she loves you just as much."  
  
"Honestly, Tomoyo, I don't think it's possible for her to love me as much as I love  
  
her." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Tomoyo felt a tear roll down her face as she loaded her  
  
video camera with a new tape.  
  
"Syaoran, that was beautiful." she said. Then she turned on the camera.  
  
"What are you doing!?!?!?!?"? Syaoran busted out.  
  
"And this is Syaoran before he confesses his love for Sakura." Tomoyo stated into the  
  
microphone. She pointed the camera at Eriol. "This is my boyfriend, Eriol. Eriol, how do  
  
you think Sakura will react to Syaoran's confession" she questioned.  
  
"Well, you know Sakura better then I, you tell me."  
  
"Well, um.... uh, she feels the same way." she winked at the video camera.  
  
"Okay, fireworks time! Go for it, Syaoran, if you need help out, scratch your ear. I'll  
  
come and help you." Yamazaki was being an idiot again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Over here!" Sakura laughed and waved cheerfully to the young man.  
  
"Hey Sakura." he walked over to Sakura and sat down. He eyed her for a moment as  
  
they sat under a Cherry Blossom tree. Her eyes shone as the moon reflected in them, and  
  
her hair swayed with the light breeze of spring air. He looked at her figure in the kimono.  
  
The kimono was dark red and it had pink blossoms scattered around it. It had a pink sash.  
  
She wore her hair in those same cute little ponytails on either side of her head. She  
  
turned to him.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you staring at?" she asked.  
  
"Oh ummm, nothing, it's just that you look beautiful, Sakura." he blushed. She joined  
  
him in blushing.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, S S Syaoran..."  
  
"Do you know the legend of the graduation festival, Syaoran?" Sakura questioned.  
  
She blushed even more now.  
  
"No, what about it?" Syaoran watched the beautiful fireworks as they danced in the  
  
sky."  
  
"Well, the legend of the graduation festival says that if you watch the fireworks on  
  
this hill with the person that you love, you will be together forever." Syaoran's head shot  
  
up.  
  
"Are you?" he blushed.  
  
"Am I what?" Sakura asked, even though she knew what he meant.  
  
"Are you uh, um, you know, with the person that you love?" He grinned.  
  
"I donno, are you?" Sakura smirked back at him. She knew that two could play at that  
  
game.  
  
"Yea-" Syaoran coughed to cover up his answer.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Yes, Sakura."  
  
"Oh my god, Syaoran..." she hugged him tightly. He held her and smiled.  
  
"It's the same for me. I love you Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, I love you too." Syaoran touched her chin. She leaned over to him and  
  
kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back.  
  
"Sakura," he started... but was interrupted by Tomoyo and Eriol walking past them.  
  
Tomoyo winked at both of them and Eriol held her hand. Sakura smiled. Syaoran  
  
laughed.  
  
"So, umm, Happy Graduation, or what?" Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Very, very Happy Graduation." Syaoran said. Sakura leaned on his shoulder and  
  
they watched the rest of the fireworks.  
  
Well, I think that was my finest piece of S&S work! Let me know what  
  
you think! Thanks for reading and here's my address!  
  
~ YWPanG101 @aol.com ~ 


End file.
